The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea paniculata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘REN101’. ‘REN101’ represents a new deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new Hydrangea resulted from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gorron, France. The Inventor made crosses in 1998 between unnamed proprietary plants of Hydrangea paniculata in the Inventor's breeding program as both the female parent and male parent. The exact characteristics of the parents are unknown as seeds were pooled and sown from several crosses. ‘REN101’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2007 from the resulting seedlings of the above crosses.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings in 2007 by the Inventor in Mayenne, France. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cutting has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.